


Christmas Kiss(es)

by Anonymous



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, everyone loves everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw Mummy kissing Santa Claus<br/>(and the first person Louis tells is Basti)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Kiss(es)

**Author's Note:**

> [For anon in ficathon. I never written this pairing before but the prompt is too cute! I hope you like this!](http://thesilverwitch.livejournal.com/31896.html?thread=813720#t813720)

"I saw," Louis says with utmost seriousness only a child could manage, "Mummy kissing Santa Claus!" he seems to be genuinely upset as he speaks to Basti. "Is he going to replace daddy?" the kid frowns.

Bastian, who was preoccupied with christmas tree decoration, tries to think of something to un-upset Louis. "No, no," he says. "It's just a... Santa's special Christmas kiss! Yes!" he picks Louis up and carries him. "This Christmas, Santa is going to give kisses for everyone!"

"Really?" Louis still frowns, clearly doubting him.

"Yeah. Come on, let's ask him if you don't believe me," Bastian carries him to the kitchen, where Monika is preparing the food for the party and santa is supposedly getting the gifts ready. Instead of making out with mummy, Bastian rolls his mind's eyes.

"Hey!" Bastian enters the kitchen with a stride, surprising the two other adults in the room who have been kissing that they knock their mouths into each other.

"Louis, what's wrong?" Monika asks, slightly flushed as she rubs her lips.

"We heard that santa is giving kisses to everyone this Christmas," Bastian looks at Lukas, telephatically ordering him to play along. "Can I get a kiss too?" he grins.

"Of, of course!" Lukas the santa speaks with his fake old man voice. "But have you been a good boy this year, Bastian?"

Basti smirks, "Of course I have, santa," he says while putting his serious face on. "Well then, you get a kiss!" the santa lands a big, wet kiss on Bastian's mouth, making him grins. "And what about you?" Lukas asks Louis. "I've been a good boy too!" Louis answers.

"Well you get a kiss too!" Lukas takes his son from Bastian, then kisses him on the cheek, and proceeds to blow raspberry on his skin. Louis giggles. "It tickles!" he pushes Lukas away, and in doing so, rips the fake beard away from Lukas' face.

"Heyyy!" Louis pouts and puts his hands on his waist. "Daddy!'

"Oops." Lukas grins sheepisly while Bastian rolls his eyes. Literally this time.

After explaining that Santa called them and told them he couldn't come because Rudolph caught a cold (and bribing Louis with the promise of a bucketful of ice cream), they manage to finish preparing for the party. Friends and family start coming in. They eat dinner and exchange gifts. They also play games and, when everyone's gotten a little less sober, sing Christmas songs together.

In the end, after the last guess has gone home, Louis falls asleep from tiredness on the couch. "I'll take him to bed," Monika says. "Monika," Bastian holds her hand. "Merry Christmas," he kisses her soft and slow, and she smiles as she puts her hands around his neck. "Is that how you ask permission to have my husband for yourself tonight?"

"You can always join in," Bastian kisses her neck. She sighs. "I'm too tired tonight," she puts her head on his shoulder, "beside I know how much you miss him."

Monika let go of him and picks Louis up. "Have fun," she winks and goes to the bedroom.

"I swear this is the last time we're going to let those little devils sneak in glitters!" Lukas enters the room with a vacuum cleaner and cheek smeared with glitters and suddenly Bastian just feels incredibly happy. He swoops Lukas into his arms and kisses him deeply, making him drops the vacuum cleaner. "What?" Lukas asks as they break for air. "For starter," Bastian says, "Your wife just gave me permission to sleep with you tonight."

"Well then what are we waiting for!" Lukas takes his arm and tries to drag Bastian to the guestroom, but Bastian holds his ground.

"Let's savour this night. I want to kiss you a thousand more times."

"What, with me still in Santa suit and have glitters all over me? I know you're kinky, Bastian, but I didn't know you're that perverse."

Bastian only keep smiling, so Lukas gives up and goes back to kiss him. Outside, the snow falls soundlessly, and everything is alright in their world.


End file.
